


Kurapika Learns to Swim

by obese_dolphin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: (somewhat out of character at random times), Bad Jokes, Doctor Leorio Paladiknight, I have no idea how to use tags, Love Confessions, M/M, Out of Character, Therapy, kurapika picks up the phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obese_dolphin/pseuds/obese_dolphin
Summary: Kurapika realizes that drowning in an indescribable emptiness is not the answer and asks his best friend and therapist, Leorio, for help.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Kurapika was tired. Sitting at the edge of a cliff, staring into the horizon with imaginary chains dangling from his hand, he could feel it sinking into his bones. Well, the chains weren’t imaginary. They were made of nen. Nen was real, right? Perhaps in some place in time. First, you’d have to define imaginary. At which point you could define what was real or not. Was this out of character for Kurapika? Probably. He sighed softly.

The cliff was something fake, too. Well, it wasn’t fake. Dreamlike, but not fake. He’d stood atop this cliff once, when he’d defeated Uvogin and stared off into the distance, drowning in an indescribable emptiness that he couldn’t stop because he was sad. Why was he sad?

His entire clan was killed. Everyone was dead. It was mean. There were these bullies called the Phantom Troupe and they were being mean and killed everyone. You’re not supposed to kill of people’s clans. Basic etiquette. But of course they’d break the rules anyway. Bullies did that. It was annoying and they did it anyway. 

But since he was a righteous person, Kurapika decided to do something that nobody ever thought of before. He was going to stop bullying. And first, he’d have to defeat the Phantom Troupe to avenge his clan. And then…

And then…

He just realized something. The Phantom Troupe. He’d just killed one of their strongest members. He’d gotten closer to his goal. But by doing so he…

Kurapika stared out into the distance once more, trying to look sexy and depressed at the same time. Maybe it worked, he wouldn’t know. Instead, he sighed again, turned around and made his way down the cliff, glancing at his discarded contacts as he did so.  
“Contact lenses cost money,” he muttered to himself, bending down to pick them up, noticing the cracks in them from the impact of the fight. Tears welled in his eyes as he realized the gravity of the situation, but it was too late. He’d never get them back now. He had many other pairs, but it still felt cruel to him, like he was abandoning an old friend.

Slowly, he turned his head to the other mound of dirt he’d finished building due to his sins and exhaled very, very softly. Trying his best to sound like a sexy female protagonist, he spoke gently to his dying companion. “What happens to contact lenses when they die?”

Kurapika sang softly as he began to bury the contact lenses that he’d carelessly discarded.

“Goodbye, old friend.  
I’ll miss you  
Until the end  
I’ll, uh, respect you

And I don’t know how  
To rhyme

The end”

Kurapika ran his hand along the small pile of dirt that had been created as he buried his contact lenses. His tears were gone now, replaced with something that could only make him feel even more empty as he stared softly at the sky, a strange question forming in the depths of his drowning. “Did I just litter?”

Wiping his eyes, he was suddenly met with the sensation of a that was like getting his by a truck, a white one that has CLARITY painted on the side in heavy, black ink with bright lights that turn your whole world white and blank and blind you as you hear the crunch of gravel and feel every bond in your body crack because of the impact and send you flying through the air. Except as you’re flying backwards, the world goes dark for a second and then lights up in a more simple way as a single epiphany reachers you and some unknown force fixes all the bones in your body and causes you to stand upright, staring at the world and what it has done to you as you stare at the now dented truck wondering how you managed to dent that truck. Suddenly, Kurapika knew everything and nothing at the same time, causing him to laugh.

“I just made up a song and sang to an inanimate object!” he cried out almost joyfully. “And I guess what everybody!”

Since Kurapika was alone, nobody answered, instead leaving him alone to laugh at the cliffs and the night sky that was slowly hinting at morning.

“I’m drowning!” Kurapika cried. “I’m drowning in an indescribable emptiness!”

He cried out again, weirdly depressed as he thought of everything that happened to him. “I’m literally drowning… In an indescribable… dore hodo…”

Suddenly, the world around him began to answer, slowly cutting in with the rest of the lyrics to Hunting For Your Dream by Galneryus: 

Kurapika chuckled again, mumbling the lyrics to himself as he woke up…

“Kurapika? Hey Kurapika, what are you doing there?” Leorio, Kurapika’s friend and therapist asked.

“Just thinking,” Kurapika said with a small smile. 

“About what?”

“The past.” But as Kurapika met Leorio’s gaze from behind his tiny glasses that probably did not help his vision one bit, he realized his explanation wasn’t enough. “After I fought Uvogin.”

“...and you started drowning?” 

Kurapika stared at Leorio, his eyes piercing into the therapist’s soul like two daggers made of an extremely tough form of metal or something. Then his gaze softened as his face fell. “I miss them?”

“What?”

“The contact lenses,” Kurapika said softly, “I miss them.”

“It’s always hard when you lose a friend,” Leorio replied gently. “But you just have to keep moving forward for the sake of yourself and everyone around you.”

“You don’t understand, Leorio. My sins… they run too deep.” Kurapika sobbed, his shoulders shaking as he lost control of the world around him.

“What did you do?” Leorio’s eyes widened as he grabbed Kurapika and stared into his face. “What could you have possibly done that was so wrong?”

“I…” Kurapika shook, barely able to choke the words out. “I…. littered.” 

Leorio gasped and then whispered, “People come in here every day, you know? And you know what they say?”

“What?”

“They say, I killed a guy, Leorio-san, what do I do? Or, I think I really hurt everyone and I don’t have a life anymore. I’m depressed, Leorio.” Leorio’s gaze was intense as he did something to make him look powerful and downright… something. Kurapika couldn’t stop staring. Either that or it was just the fandom. Leorio continued to speak. “I ran away, Leorio. I ran from all my problems. Daichi no fumishimete, Leorio. Kimi wa mezameteiku…”

Kurapika gasped softly and attempted to look sexy again, “No…”

“But this,” Leorio announced with a gasp and a concerned look that made the fandom squeal. “This takes the cake.”

“I’m sorry…”

“No, I… I just really want to help you. You’ll repent. And then you’ll smile again, right?” Leorio asked like an optimist.

“I think I’ll just fly away,” Kurapika answered miserably.

Leorio gave Kurapika a perfectly normal, pure hug. “No! Don’t say that, Kurapika. I’m here for you, you know that. I’ll never let you say things like that.”

Kurapika didn’t reply for a moment, feeling the tidal waves engulf him as he forgot to breathe, water filling his lungs as he wondered why he was crying into Leorio’s arms at some point in time. “Why are you so nice to me, Leorio?”

“I’m your husband, remember? I’m the dad, you’re the mom and we have two sons to take care of.”

“Who says that?”

“The fandom. Also I’m in love with you.”

“What? Why?”

“Tons of reasons.”

Kurapika laughed and buried himself in Leorio’s chest, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt as he mumbled. “Funny way to profess your undying love.”

“Funny way to tell me that you’re drowning in an indescribable emptiness.”

“How did you know?”

“I’m a therapist, Kurapika. I know these things.” Leorio smiled as Kurapika continued to shake and think about his sins. “And I know that you can try again.”

“I’d rather just go away.”

“No,” Leorio said suddenly, pushing Kurapika away. “And you know why?”

“Why?” Kurapika asked with tear stained cheeks as he stared at Leorio’s now wrinkled suit.

At this, Leorio smiled. “Because I’m gonna teach you how to swim.”

“What?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika takes his first swim lesson.

Kurapika stood in front of the shallow end of a pool that was about three feet deep. He was wearing blue swimming trunks with bright orange fish on them that showed off just how pale he was. Dipping a toe into the water, he shivered. The water was somewhat cold and uncomfortable. Well, not as uncomfortable as Kurapika felt when he saw Leorio’s wide grin, his somewhat gentle gaze piercing into Kurapika’s soul as they laughed.

“Like the swim trunks?” asked Leorio, his smile going wider than Kurapika thought possible. “See? We match.”

“Yeah,” Kurapika said through a sigh. “We match.”

Leorio’s smile faltered for a second as he spoke more gently. “Do you not like the swim trunks?”

“Oh no, they’re great.” Kurapika gave Leorio a small smile. “I just didn’t realize we were actually swimming.”

“You can swim, can’t you?”

“What kind of hunter can’t swim?” Kurapika met Leorio's eyes. Truthfully, he didn't want to get wet.

“Good point.”

Slowly, Kurapika lowered himself and sat at the edge of the pool, dipping his feet into the water tentatively, mainly as an excuse to do something tentatively but also because he was slowly getting used to the water. It was cold on the surface for a second before his feet dipped into the water and it seemed warmer almost. It was a weird feeling, almost like he was getting an insight.

“Water is like that.” Leorio crossed his legs and made himself look like a sage as he stroked his nonexistent beard as he spoke, “It’s only cold on the surface. But once you jump in, it feels a lot better.”

Kurapika stared at him. “You’re right, if I continue drowning maybe *sob* just maybe I won’t have to feel this pain anymore.”

“No! *deep breath* No, because then you’ll suffocate.”

“What?”

“You don’t have gills, Kurapika. You gotta breathe on the surface.”

“Where is this analogy even going?”

Leorio reached to adjust his tie before realizing he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Instead, he reached for his glasses and took them off. “Okay, Kurapika, we’re gonna do an exercise.”

“Now you’re just winging it.”

“Get in the water or I’m gonna push you.”

Kurapika stared at Leorio for a second before sliding into the pool, feeling the cool water surround his legs in a way that was somewhat enticing, almost as if he was going to turn into a mermaid and swim out to sea. Maybe if he did, all his problems would be solved and he would swim around sparkling and singing to drag out sailors. He heard mumbling in the background, probably the mumbling of the sailors as they called out to their desperate comrades as they swam out to sea... 

“Kurapika,” Leorio said, “could you please stop fantasizing about being a mermaid and listen to me?”

“Huh?” Kurapika shook his head and met Leorio’s gaze.

“I was just explaining your first exercise.”

“Aren’t we just swimming?”

Leorio chuckled and tried to adjust his glasses before realizing that he wasn’t wearing them either. Instead, he awkwardly smoothed a hand through his hair and cleared his throat. “Perfect! Now I get to explain my very special one and only Leorio’s Swim Lessons To Stop People From Drowning In An Indescribable Emptiness™.”

Kurapika stared at Leorio with dead eyes. “Can’t I just pretend to be a mermaid instead?”

“No,” said Leorio, “let me finish.”

“Okay.”

“I want you,” Leorio announced dramatically, pausing for emphasis, “to swim to the bottom of the pool for a second. Science experiment.”

“In the shallow end?”

“You stay in the shallow end until you pass the swim test.”

Kurapika took a deep breath and dived into the shallow water, flattening himself and letting himself sink to the bottom of the pool where he pressed his hands against the concrete and almost fought to keep himself under, feeling the coolness of the water engulf him. It was a calm place down there, calm and silent and filled with chlorine because it was a pool. Slowly, he turned his head to stare at the reflection of the light on the water and began to contemplate what it would be like to just stay under there, stay under and not move as the world passed him by, to just stay and let the water take him so that he could finally be pushed under the surface fo wherever he was and be free.  
And just as suddenly, his lungs began to scream at him, a tired sensation telling him that they were out of air and it was time to take a new breath. Forgetting that he could just stand up, Kurapika bent his knees and launched himself off the pool’s floor, practically jumping until he stood up and shook his long, fabulous hair like a dog before meeting Leorio’s somewhat smug gaze once again.

“You see, Kurapika?” he was saying, his chest beaming with pride. “You can’t breathe underwater. Sooner or later you’re gonna have to come up for air.”

“It seems so. What are you trying to say here?”

“That you can’t keep drowning in an indescribable emptiness. Sooner or later, you’re gonna have to come up for air so you should float.”

Kurapika nodded. “Cool analogy.”

“Thanks.”

But as Kurapika leaned back and thought, he could feel the warmth of being on the surface, with plenty of air to breathe and plenty of light and people and everyone being so welcoming. He glanced at Leorio and the warmth that came from the tall figure that was supposedly his husband, his somewhat lanky figure looking ridiculous in those blue swim trunks with orange fish, the same ones that he also wore. And taking a deep breath, a single question emerged in his mind. If he were to go swimming again, would he be able to wear his own swim trunks? Maybe he would be able to change if he wanted to. But he could even change underwater, couldn’t he?

But yet another valuable insight came from staring at the pool. Pools were filled with chlorine. Kurapika didn’t like smelling like chlorine. Slowly, he sighed and glanced at Leorio instead. He would much rather smell like… wait. Was that the fandom? No, Kurapika would rather smell like clean, fresh air than chlorine. And slowly, he shook his head. He would not drown himself in the pool. It was a small space and wasn’t very scenic and he could pick a lot better. Maybe in the ocean with cool fish, or maybe in a lake with… cool fish. Kurapika sighed. He really wanted to see cool fish. They would be in different colors like orange and pink and white and he would be able to swim with them and maybe turn into a mermaid and sing like a siren in order to lure innocent sailors out to sea. And as he lured sailors out to sea, he’d suddenly see a small boat with a tall man named Leorio Paldiknight who was not actually a sailor, but a resident on a cruise ship who just happened to be lured out by Kurapika’s beautiful voice, jumping off the ship just to hear him sing only instead of drowning himself, he also turns into a mermaid and they sing together and end up having a cool jam session before starting a band because they’re both really good at acapella and…

“Kurapika,” Leorio said, his voice cutting out Kurapika’s strange fantasy.

“Want to start a band with me?” Kurapika blurted out.

“Want to swim in the deep end of the pool?” asked Leorio. 

“No, I want to go to the ocean. See the cool fish.”

“We all want to see cool fish. But there are other cool things too.”

“Like what?”

“The night sky. We can camp out on the beach and look at the stars.”

“Sounds good, when can we go?”

At this, Leorio smiled once again, a wave of realization hitting Kurapika. Even now, he still had a plan. “The ocean is dangerous, you see? Swim in the deep end first.”

Kurapika sighed softly, attempting to sparkle as he stared at Leorio. “Deal.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika swims in the deep end of the pool.

The pool itself was indoors. It was long, with a shallow end that dropped off into the deep end, which was a bit longer and currently sectioned off with a long, yellow divider. The walls of the pool were made of pale concrete, making the pool somewhat empty and sad. Well, it could be sadder.

Kurapika glanced over at Leorio, watching him stand tall in front of the water, puffing his chest out and smiling, probably still thinking of his plan. Slowly, Kurapika walked past the divider to the deep end of the pool where he was supposed to swim in case he chose to go to the ocean. The ground was slightly darker here, the light from the ceiling less likely to hit the ground since it was harder for the light to penetrate through all the water.

“Penetration, huh?” Kurapika murmured to himself. 

“What?” Leorio sounded confused. “Did you say something, Kurapika?”

“Y-yeah, I’m just supposed to swim in here, then we can go to the ocean, right?”

“Uh…”

Kurapika noticed that Leorio was strangely interesting to look at when he was confused, his face scrunching up in a perfect map of… something. Perhaps he was gazing into his brain and getting a good image on the thoughts that formed on the inside of his skull as he slowly began to formulate a simple plan that would suit his kindness and intelligence. Suddenly, Kurapika was reminded of the thoughts that were racing through his mind back when he was still speaking with the therapist about his now deceased contact lenses. Leorio’s strange words, the strange confession that somehow seemed… like something. Honest, probably. Leorio Paldiknight was an honest man with good intentions, his love sprouting from something of the same nature. Maybe. According to the minds of the many people who observed them. At some point, Kurapika knew that. Than and the fact that they acted like an old married couple, said the fandom. Or something like that, anyway. Kurapika glanced at Leorio once again and noticed his kind eyes and concerned expression. That small smile that he always gave Kurapika and those hands that had probably taken care of a bunch of people. And suddenly, Kurapika realized what he was doing, took a step forward and fell into the pool.

In an instant, Leorio’s voice was calling out. “Kurapika!”

Kurapika saw him with those concerned eyes as he rushed forward, his image distorting as the chlorine stung Kurapika’s eyes. He saw the blur of Leorio’s long legs, the way those stupid blue swim trunks didn’t really suit him, the way his face stared as he inhaled and braced his hands together, getting ready to jump…

And just as Kurapika felt the impact in the water, he had kicked himself up, feeling his body shoot towards the surface once again as his head popped out of the water, his hair flying back as he reached a hand to brush his bangs out of his eyes, treading water with his legs to keep himself afloat. He scanned the water quickly until he noticed the somewhat lanky shape pop out with a heavy gasp, crying out again, “Kurapika! Hey! A-are you— oh.”

Kurapika smiled. “I can swim, remember?”

“I guess you can.” Leorio nodded. “Unsurprisingly.”

“So we can go see fish now, right?”

“O-of course, Kurapika. Why do you sound so excited?”

“Because I want to see fish with you. And because…” *cue the music* “I can smile again!”

“Are you sure you’re not just gonna fly away?”

“Then I’ll just try again.”

“And not go away?”

“Mirai wa itsumo boku tachi wo matteru.”

“Oozora kake nukete?”

“Unabara koete ike.”

Slowly, both men nodded in unison, defying the laws of physics as they twisted up and out of the water in what could only be described as Oshawott’s aqua jet attack from Pokemon before crashing into the concrete on the side of the pool, flipping over and standing up completely unscathed as they looked at each other with bright eyes.

“Well then,” said Leorio, spinning around and suddenly appearing in his suit and glasses. “What should we do now?”

“We’re going to see fish, aren’t we?” asked Kurapika, jumping up and doing a full magical girl transformation, with pink sparkles and a blinding flash of light before fluttering down, dressed in his blue Kurta clan outfit once again.

“Yes, let’s go see fish together.” Leorio held his hand out gently.

Kurapika took it quickly, leaning up against him as he did so. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
